Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks are emerging as a widely adopted standard for carrying high-speed, packet-switched voice and data communications. These LTE networks have their own network architecture which utilizes new nodes, new protocols, and new interfaces. Access networks, each associated with a geographic area which may be divided into many small sections called cells, have traditionally included base stations, such as Node Bs, and radio network controllers (RNCs). In LTE networks, each cell is associated with an eNode B, which includes some of the traditional functionalities of a base station and some traditional functionalities of an RNC. The eNode Bs are each connected to a core telecommunication network through a wired or wireless backhaul and communicate over that backhaul with nodes of the core telecommunication network using an S1 logical interface. To communicate with each other, e.g., for telecommunication device handovers or radio resource coordination, eNode Bs implement an inter-base station communication for X2 logical interface.
Communications associated with the X2 logical interface may be transmitted between eNode Bs in a number of ways. First, the X2 logical interface communications may be transmitted between a pair of eNode Bs by means of the wired or wireless backhaul to the core telecommunication network and through a router or switch of the core telecommunication network. Alternatively, the eNode Bs may utilize microwave transceivers, WiFi modems, WiMax modems, or their radio resources to engage in wireless communication with each other. The difficulties with this over-the-air solution include spectrum availability, interference mitigation, throughput limitations, cost, location/propagation environments, and link span/coverage limitations. For example, eNode Bs of adjacent cells may be outside of each other's wireless ranges and thus unable to engage in wireless communication.